Alternate Ending to Endgame
by TheWebbedKeyboard
Summary: Just a little one shot of fluff and angst


**So I am back! I thought i would shoot out a one shot while I'm working on the Sequel to one of my older stories...this is not that good I know, but I couldn't get it out of my head. An alternate version of the end of Endgame...**

"I got it!"

It happened so quickly, too quickly. He hadn't a clue on how it ended up in his hands of all people in this war. There were thousands of other people in this moment that it could have landed with. His instincts increased dramatically as the gauntlet was webbed into his hands. Thanos's attention now all on him as the lanky teen held the heavy gauntlet.

"Activate instant kill!" Peter shouted desperately as he was surrounded, ten minutes later the crowd of villains got to be too much. "I got this, I got this…I don't got this…"

Mr. Stark…h-help…" He muttered to himself.

The crowd grew fiercer in seconds, growing panicked himself Peter shouted, "Help, somebody help!"

"Hey Queens! Heads up…"

Soon Peter found himself flying in the air, connected to what he could have sworn was Thor's hammer. A beam throwing him off as he went spiraling towards the ground, a iron man suit grabbing him before he could hit.

"Hang on..I gatcha kid." Pepper grunted as she caught him, throwing him to yet another person he couldn't quite make out. He found himself flying on a horse now, amazingly. "Hey! Nice to meet you, whoa!" Again, he flew to the ground, this time hitting full force, his suits claws catching him as they surrounded his body. He took off in a full run when yet another beam rained down on him, throwing him back. His mask dissipated as he dropped the gauntlet beside him. He looked up in terror/awe as he saw the beams being pointed towards the sky.

"Please be on our side." He coughed, looking in horror as a random beam of light shot through the ship and the firing blasters went out. The ship crashed into the water violently, making Peter shudder at the over load of noise. He hugged the gauntlet close to himself as the beam shot right towards him, his eyes slowly adjusted to find none other than Captain freaking Marvel looking down at him, a slight smile on her face. "Hi…" He tried to get more air as he spoke "I'm…Peter Parker…"

"Hey Peter Parker…got something for me?" She sounded so calm, how?!

He looked over as he got to his feet, the rest of the remaining warriors of Thanos's army coming towards the two. "…I don't know how you're going to get through all that.."

"Don't worry…she's got help." Powerful women surrounded him as they took off.

Minutes later he found himself yet again sprinting towards the fallen gauntlet as Captain Marvel was shot back by an explosion.

"Shit…" He said to himself as Thanos approached, another iron man suit- Mr. Stark knocking the purple giant down.

"Peter! Give me the gauntlet!" Tony called, when no answer came he looked behind him. His eyes widening in horror. As all he heard in response is a slight snap.

There stood Peter, the giant gauntlet on his hand as he somehow made the snap that would seal the fate of Thanos.

"Peter! NO!" The shout echoed through the half empty battlefield as Thanos and his army turned to dust.

"Jesus, no, Peter…"

Peter fell to the side; his suits mask dissipating revealing his ashen features. His eyes cloudy as they stared off.

Tony fell to his knees beside the teen, leaning him against the nearest pile of rubble. "Peter…Pete, dear God, look at me. Why did you do that?!"

Dr. strange landed beside Tony, a solemn look on his face, "I'm sorry Tony…This was the one where we won. I knew if I told you the outcome, you would have reacted differently."

Tony looked at Peter, his heart breaking. "He's not going to make it, is he?"

"Dr. Strange's voice came hesitantly, "No…I'm sorry."

Pepper landed beside Tony, her shaking hand landed on Tony's shoulder, as Peter opened his mouth. "W-we won Mr. Stark…you did it."

The billionaire took Peter hand, "No Pete. You did it…I-I'm so proud."

Captain America and Thor walked up slowly, along with the rest of the warriors that had fought. Bruce broke his way through the crowd crashing down to his knees beside the teen. As soon as took Peter's pulse, he let his hand drop to his side. "Oh Peter…no…"

Peter smiled, ignoring the blood gushing from his nose and mouth, "I'm so proud to be an avenger….t-thank…you…" With that…his head fell to the side, Karen's voice popped up in Tony's suit. "I have enough energy to bring him back a little longer with an electric shock, shall I implement this protocol?"

"No Karen…let him rest now. He's suffered enough." Tears fell from Tony's eyes, the crowd around him sniffled as Black Panther kneeled, and everyone joined. The sun broke through the clouds as everyone joined in kneeling, a sun beam falling on Peter's paling face.

Today was a new day for the world, and the last for Peter Parker.

**Cringe**** right? Absolute garbage, had to get it out of my head though.**


End file.
